You'll Grow into it
by taurausgirl
Summary: Ginny is pregnant! She alone doesn't want the baby! Asssured by all she will 'grow into it' she keeps it. Should she have?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'Oh.' There was a stunned silence.

'Congratulations Mrs Potter,' continued the muggle doctor, deliberately avoiding his patient's obvious shock. He had dealt with many similar situations over the years and he felt the best option was to pretend that nothing was wrong, that a pregnancy could only bring joy and contentment.

'When is it due?' The girl sitting opposite him had gone very pale and become distracted. Not the person who had confidently strode into his office two minutes previously.

'The due date itself is August 13th but babies have a strong tendency to never arrive on the day they are expected. Depending on a variety of factors you should expect to go into labour from almost any date before hand and up to two weeks afterwards. That is,' he consulted his calendar 'August 27th.'

Still the girl said nothing. The Doctor continued, 'As your pregnancy has been discovered slightly later than many these days I will book you in for a scan at the hospital in the next week or so.'

This statement seemed to bring the red-headed girl to her senses again. 'Right, yes, that's fine, thank-you.' She got up to go. 'You will notify me when I need to go to the hospital won't you?' The Doctor nodded and smiled. It was his look of encouragement that upset her the most. How could he even begin to imagine the problems that she was now going to have to face.

'Pregnancy is one of lives most exciting times. You grown into it. I wish I could give more people the news I have just given you.' In this statement, Ginny detected a warning.

'Thank-you again Doctor, you've been a great support'. She walked swiftly out of the office and out of the medical centre. She kept walking not even aware of where she going, there were far more pressing matters than her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'How did this happen, how could I have been so stupid.' Ginny was sitting in her bedroom at The Burrow. She could hardly believe that a girl as intelligent as herself had managed to, in one foolhardy evening destroy all her dreams.

Looking back, there had been signs, and she had completely missed them. Why even her own mother had commented that her appetite was increasing ('about time to' had succeeded this comment.) She had not had a period since, well since ages ago, she had never bothered to keep track. But this hadn't been the giveaway as it would be for most. For her the clue had been in the unexpected growth of her breasts. Initially she had been thrilled but when it didn't stop and her stomach started to follow suit, she knew something was amiss.

'Five months, five bloody months pregnant and I didn't notice.'

There was nothing to be done, she couldn't keep the baby. No way not at 17, she was far too young; she would loose her reputation at school. Not only was she as slim as a model, with complexion to match, she was also popular and intelligent. Not even Hermione could claim all of these qualities. Nobody else could, that's what made her unique at Hogwarts. She was, in a word 'perfect'.

Bitterly she glanced down at her no longer flat stomach. 'How did I miss THAT'? But it was no use looking back with regrets. Time was pressing on and she had to act soon. There was no question as to her keeping the child, not in the slightest. No, the problem was, should she tell her family she was pregnant before it was gone, after it was over, or never. And, most importantly, should she tell Harry.

'Well', she conceded 'that's not really a question, he has to know, and it is his after all. He has a right as much as I do to an opinion, even if I don't agree!' she took the ring off her finger. She had felt terrible about going to the Doctor, unmarried and ring less, it seemed so degrading. She knew this was only in her imagination but still. Using 'Mrs Potter' in her eyes, made the situation slightly more tolerable.

'Right', she said to herself 'get a grip and tell him. Yu have to sooner or later so why not now!' Taking a deep breath she walked onto the landing and shouted down the stairs 'Harry, I want a word- now!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. As you may have guessed I am quite new to writing fan fiction and all your comments have been fab, either as advice or encouragement! **

**Just to clear up a few queries. At the end of chapter 2 Ginny explains she isn't married but used the name 'Mrs Potter' to appear as though she was. This was for the very reason that you said- so it would appear more acceptable in her eyes. Second, try and go with me on the Ginny character, I know it isn't totally accurate and I apologise but I need her to have clear convictions as to why she can't keep her child and being 'perfect' seems to work. I warn you she may get worse. If you need a reason put it down to the Voldemort threat gone and she changed, something along those lines. **

Chapter 3

There was silence. Harry, perched on the edge of Ginny's bed and she standing in-front of him. Those seconds where Harry was absorbing the new revelation seemed to take years to pass. Ginny couldn't read his face. She couldn't work out how he was taking the news.

'And, you're sure, you're really sure?' asked Harry, looking right into Ginny's wide eyes.

'A Muggle Doctor confirmed it. The magical community have a way of finding out if you're testing a potential pregnancy with a wand. I felt this way it would be more private.'

'Who else have you told, you family, Hermione...?' Harry was speaking very fast.

'Nobody! Do you think I would tell anyone other than the father first, especially as it's you, Harry.'

These words seemed to jolt Harry. Instantly he stood up and motioned to the bed. 'Sit down Ginny, rest yourself. What do you need a cushion, water, foot rub, just say and you shall have it.' Now he was hopping from foot to foot 'a baby, imagine me the father of a child.' He began pacing up and down the room muttering 'not the most appropriate time but we can manage. Quidditch players can earn a heap if they play their cards right. A baby, of our very own. Your parents will help us I know it and…' he stopped talking abruptly. Then without warning, he got down on one knee.

'Harry what are you doing?' cried Ginny, though she knew very well just what was happening. 'Will you get up please we haven't finished taking.'

'I know we haven't, that's why I'm down here. Now Ginny, I know it is much earlier than either of us could have ever imagined but then life doesn't always turn out as planned.' Harry grinned 'So Ginny Weasley, my wonderful love, and mother to my wonderful child, will you marry me?'

'Oh, Harry, get up please. We need to talk as two individuals not as a couple. I haven't told you everything yet. She looked so pleadingly that Harry obliged by sitting next to her, taking her hand. 'Harry,' she began, 'I know you are very excited at the news and I am relieved you are but,' she paused, took a deep breath and continued. 'I'm not going to keep the baby.' She hurried on before Harry could open his mouth, 'I'm just far too young, you are to. I haven't even finished at Hogwarts and you've only been training as a professional seeker for a month or so. It's all wrong, really it is and, truly Harry, I don't feel as though I want to be a parent yet. I couldn't look after a child; it's a task getting myself sorted in the mornings let alone anyone else. And think of all the practicalities Harry, I can't take a baby to school with me, you can't keep one at the college, there just aren't any solutions.' Ginny rung her hands in the air giving the impression it was all a mess.

Harry stared, completely dumbfounded by the monologue that had just poured from Ginny's mouth. 'You can't be serious Ginny, you really can't be.' Harry stood up quickly and let go of her hand. 'I know there are complications but they can be resolved if everybody makes a few compromises.' He then began listing all the changes that they could make and how they meant the baby would be fine but Ginny had tuned out. She wasn't going to make all these sacrifices so soon in her life. If she had been older it would be completely different.

'So you see,' Harry concluded 'we can make this work and all we will need is the support of your parents.'

'Oh God' Ginny had forgotten that they were still oblivious to her latest predicament. And she already knew their opinion; you only had to have a head count of the number of children in the family to understand that. She had hopped that she could have avoided informing them of her situation but, now that Harry was so intent at keeping the child she would have to tell them.

'Oh Ginny,' Harry sat down again and gave her a squeeze 'it's going to be fine, trust me.' He rubbed her slightly rounded stomach. 'I know the role of a parent is hard but I can guarantee that you'll grow into it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Arthur, get back here now!' Mrs Weasley roared into the fire. Neither Harry nor Ginny had ever seen her quite so ferocious. She turned back to face the two trembling people before her. 'Sit.'

Moments later Arthur Weasley appeared looking flustered and bemused.

'Molly, dear whatever is the matter I was enjoying the most cordial chat with the Minister for Magic and-'

'Arthur I do not care in the least whether you were talking to the Muggle Prime Minister' Mrs Weasley retorted banging her fist on the table 'and you won't either when you here what this imbecile has gone and done.' She turned to Ginny. 'Go on girl tell your father.'

Slowly, Ginny raised her head, tears pouring out of her eyes. She had thought telling her mother was hard but this was going to be excruciating. She was the apple of her father's eye. His only daughter, who he had the highest hopes of all his children for. He wouldn't be cross she knew that. But the disappointment he would feel would be pure agony to her. It would be worse than the fortitude of words that had just minutes ago cascaded out of her mother's mouth. She hadn't known her own mother could be so degrading.

'I'm, I'm, oh dad I'm pregnant!' She spoke hastily, fearing her Gryffindor courage might fail at any moment.

Mr Weasley reeled as though he had been hit by a curse.

Mrs Weasley felt the need to take over.' Five months no less, five months I ask you. My own daughter, so foolish, so careless. And the father, well you may guessed is Harry. Yes that brave boy who we all had such a high opinion of has managed to bring shame on the entire family.'

Harry vaguely remembered those words being used once before by Mrs Weasley, a very long time ago.

'You two, upstairs now!' commanded Mrs Weasley glaring at Harry and Ginny. 'Put on some decent clothes. You may be stupid enough to shame yourselves but I will not let the Weasley name be dragged through the mud anymore than necessary. Arthur, you are the expert on Muggles, tell me, how soon we can get these two married.'

'Mum, you've not listened. I don't need to marry Harry as I'm not keeping the baby.' Ginny had stood up, ready to face her mother. I can't bring up a child it's impossible. I'm still at school and then I want to train as an Auror. None of that can be done if I have to be every night to sing a baby to sleep.'

'Well that is something you should have thought of _before_ you jumped into bed with _him._' She pointed a shaking finger at Harry. She continued. 'What have I always told you Ginny, a girl has to look out for herself, very few people, especially men will do it for her. And there's your proof.' Mrs Weasley indicated to her daughter's stomach. 'But the damage is done and now you have to face the consequences. You will complete your final year at school and then you will return home to look after you child. If you were so desperate to have a career you shouldn't have been so careless.'

'Molly dear, calm down.' This was Mr Weasley who hadn't said a word the entire time. 'I'm sure Ginny realises the severity of what has happened and I don't think she needs anyone else to elaborate for her. As you so rightly said she must live with the results of her actions. One of which' he turned to Ginny, 'is that you must keep this child. Not only is it unthinkable to' he flinched 'murder any child, the situation is worsened by the fact that it is Harry Potters.'

'Excuse me Mr Weasley but, what have I got to do with this-' began Harry.

'Do, DO. You've got a lot to do with this young man' cried Mrs Weasley but she was hushed by her husband.

'Harry, you defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. In doing so you have effectively been made the most powerful wizard alive. Subsequent Potter generations will also be considered among the most powerful in the community. Your children may possess powers, as yet unknown to us, developed from the combining of yours and those of You Know Who.' So you see Harry, with so many facts unclear and unknown it is _essential _that your child is born.'

Harry turned to Ginny with a look that clearly read 'see I was right we will keep the baby.'

'I'm afraid Ginny, you don't really get to argue your side' Mr Weasley said. 'It is far too important that this baby is born.'

Ginny, for all the fight she was made of, knew when she was beaten. She slumped back down onto the chair and put her head in her hands. 'Fine,' she agreed 'I will keep the baby. But,' she continued 'I will not marry Harry!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was on a beautiful summer's day, when the sky was blue and the sun was high that a hefty girl could be found sitting companionably with a close friend in the shade under a large tree. The two were talking jovially about their latest shopping expedition, what they had purchased and who they had seen. The larger girl sat herself up a little more and continued her conversation-

'I'm sure of it- Pansy was looking very smug and pleased with herself.'

'But really it could be anything, doesn't necessarily mean that she is engaged.'

'Of course she is, did you see how much she was buying. Its common knowledge that never planned to do a days work in her life, _and _that she wanted _him_!'

'Did you see a ring then?'

'Pah, as if I would give her the satisfaction of looking.'

'Well' said Hermione 'you might be right, but I'm not going to start spreading rumours that she is marrying Draco based on you spying on her spending vast quantities of Galleons. There are a hundred explanations for her to have acquired the money.'

'Yes yes I know but its so much more fun thinking she is with Draco- I mean isn't that the most disgusting idea that ever entered your head' said Ginny, pulling a face.

This was the happiest she had been in months. Since she had accepted that she would have to keep her child Ginny had been miserable. Not only was her stomach the size of a castle, her once toned body was covered in stretch-marks in places she didn't even know they could get to. To add to all this she had been sick, every morning without fail, for the past few months. She felt that the tale 'pregnant woman look much more beautiful' had been invented by someone who not only had never been pregnant themselves (probably a man) but also one who apparently had never even seen someone during their pregnancy. Wherever Ginny went she felt the whispers follow her-

'Doesn't she look red', 'doesn't she look tired', and 'doesn't she look grumpy'.

Hermione got up and called 'I'm just off to get a drink, back in a minute.' Ginny knew that this was all for her sake. Being a qualified witch, Hermione could easily have made pumpkin juice appear in an instant but she knew better. Ginny became very uncomfortable sitting in one position for too long and so moved around. Unfortunately, due to her size, it wasn't the most flattering of movements and Ginny was very self-conscious of this. While all her brothers would happily watch her struggle, Hermione had more heart and, once in a while invented an excuse for her to leave Ginny alone to struggle into a comfortable position in peace.

'You're a star Hermione' Ginny muttered under her breath a real star.

Everyone else seemed to have an opinion on her predicament and a majority were on the side of Harry and her parents. They all felt it was her duty to bring up this child, 17 or not and that she should be happy about it. Her own mother did calm down after her initial and shocking reaction but her views were the same. Mrs Weasley had said that she was going to raise the baby herself during Ginny's last year at school but after that, it was her daughter's responsibility.

However, whenshe had tried to get Ginny and Harry to commit to marriage, Ginny put her foot down and, for all that it was worth, would not move it. There had been full blown arguments, gentle persuasion, bribery, temptations, everything Mrs Weasley could think of she had thrown at her daughter in the hope to make the situation more 'normal'.

'Mum', she would answer 'in today's society, it is perfectly normal for two people to have a baby and not be married. It won't make any difference to the upbringing of our child.'

Ginny had also flatly refused to move into a house with Harry. She argued that she didn't even know how to look after a baby, let alone keep a house. Sighing her mother had agreed. Probably it would be best for Ginny to remain under her own care.

But, the real reason for Ginny's adamant decision not to live with Harry was larger. She realised that if she and Harry lived together she would be tied down into a life she wasn't ready for. The way the situation had been left at the moment meant that at the very least she might be able to salvage some independency eventually.

Throughout all this, Ginny reminisced, Hermione had kept quiet. She had never openly admitted as to whether she was in agreement with Ginny or with Harry. She was a mutual friend of both and her position, like Ron's had been tested. Unlike Ron, however, she had retained the friendship of both. It appeared, where Ron was concerned, that blood was thicker than water.

Hermione returned and they continued their conversation. Just as Hermione was getting the intimate part of her last date with Ryan- a Muggle Policeman, Ginny felt liquid running down her leg. She gasped, as a sudden spasm of pain shot through her. Looking down, she saw the sight she had been dreading for so long.

'Shit' she cried, as another moment of pained crossed over her. Hermione turned and in an instant had shot blue sparks into the air. This had been the agreed sign for whenever Ginny had begun labour.

'This can't be happening it's too soon' cried Ginny. 'First born babies are never early- its fact.'

'Its ok, Ginny your fine and in safe hands, now take deep breathes.' Hermione reeled this off her tongue as though she had memorized the book, which Ginny considered, she probably had.

'It can't be happening, really it can't be.' Ginny was panicking even more than Hermione expected.

'Trust me Ginny it is going to be fine, we will take you to the hospital and you will be fine.' She spoke these words over and over again in a soothing voice.

If only, Ginny thought, you knew the real reason I'm so worried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Thank-you again to all the lovely people who are reading this and commenting. I appreciate anything you say, the constructive criticism I am trying to use in the story- I think the chapters are getting longer and I do like to know what you think of the characterization because everyone has different views.**

**I know many peope have commented on how harsh Mrs. Weasley was. Well I have made her so by looking at the 'Chamber of Secrets' and the Howler she sent to Ron. She was pretty harsh then I felt so this led me to decide that she could be capable of quite harsh words in a moment of 'seeing red' so to speak. I also think ( and these are only my opinions) that Mr. Weasley, what with his close involvement in the life of Harry so far would definitely want to see what his off-spring would be. Of course feel free to disagree.**

It was several days later. Ginny was sitting in bed listening intently, unable to believe what she could here. Silence. Not a cry, not a wail, not even a whimper. She hadn't experienced a moment like this for days. She brushed back a hair straying across her face.

'I knew,' she considered, 'that babies cried, but honestly, to cry _that_ often over little things like needing a burp.' Her mother had been a great help, showing Ginny everything there is to know about caring for a baby but it was still hard. And at night, when her mother went home, Ginny was left to care for the baby herself- the nurses thought it would do her good to tackle the baby's problems by herself. As this was a potentially phenomenal child, both mother and daughter had remained in St. Mungos for a few days for tests.

However this morning only her daughter Lily had been required. She had been taken ten minutes ago and Ginny was still adjusting to the peace that she had left behind.

Ginny, glanced at her watch. Would she have time? Dare she actually go?

'Pull yourself together Ginny, you have to do it' the voice inside her head was calling. 'You've been over and over this and you have to find out.'

In an instant Ginny had leapt out of bed and begun pulling on the only items of clothes she had in the room. Now her bump had gone all were too big.

'At least they disguise the amount of skin left there' she thought as she pulled on a pair of shoes and rushed towards the fire place. An instant later she was gone, swirling round and round towards Hogwarts.

On her journey she thought about what had happened, and what she was going to say now.

_It was December, and the Gryffindor team were training hard. There was one more match before Christmas and they were determined to win. Harry Potter, team captain and seeker was shouting instructions to the seekers about which formations to take. Ginny had the quaffle and, according to Harry she should throw it to her left and fall back. But her instincts told her differently. She was sure she could score a goal if she was allowed. There was a split second where Ginny pondered over what to do. Then, with all her mite, she threw the quaffle at Ron in the goal. He caught it. _

'_Ginny!' bellowed Harry. 'I told you to throw it. Ron was in perfect position to save your shot but not Thara's. Next time I give an order do as I say, I'm the captain for the reason that I can see what's happening.'_

_Ginny rolled her eyes and flew on. 'Boys' she muttered. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a young man walk onto the pitch, mount a broom and fly up to meet them. He had shoulder length, light brown hair, deeps brown eyes and a mouth that said he would take no nonsense. He turned to Ginny and called-_

'_Miss, come over here a moment.' Ginny obliged and flew to meet the man. Harry joined them to. The two men shook hands and Harry then turned to Ginny._

'_This is Professor Fripping, the sports captain taking over from Madame Hooch after Christmas.' Ginny smile and held out her hand to._

'_It's a pleasure to meet you Ginny. I didn't mean to involve myself with the game, Potter only I observed this chaser deliberately ignoring your command and I wondered why. Normally people respect the wishes of the team captain.' Professor Fripping said all this in a serious voice, but his eyes suggested that he was just messing around. _

_Harry smiled and put his arm around Ginny. 'Well sir, it's a bit different for Gin here you see. The two of us are a couple, so-to-speak. One of the perks of the role is that she gets to ignore whatever I say.' He grinned at Ginny and she smiled back._

'_Ah, say no more I fully understand' Fripping laughed. 'I just wanted to ensure we had no rivalry amongst team players.' With a wave of his hand he turned and flew back to the ground. _

_Ginny thought no more of the man until she came into land at the end of practice. She left earlier than everyone else because she had a Charms test the next day and wanted to swot up. As she entered the castle she saw the sports Professor again. He spotted her and came over._

'_Ginny, back already. Well now I've seen you, would you come and do me a favour. Madame Hooch herself has already left the office but, alas all her papers remain. Would you be able to sort through them with me, determine the useful ones and the ones that will make good fire starters?'_

_All set to apologize and offer to help another time, Ginny looked up into Fripping's eyes. There was something there that Ginny, for whatever reason could not resist. Nodding meekly she followed the Professor to his office. _

_It was bright and warm in Fripping's office and, Ginny noted, there was not a cluster of papers in sight. As she turned, puzzled to the Professor, he smiled, told her to sit and poured her a drink out of a dark blue bottle. Ginny began to enquire again why Fripping had asked her here but he raised a hand._

'_Don't worry Ginny, just relax. I only want a chat. I'm sorry I had to lure you here so to speak, but I know all students have one-hundred and one things to do so a chat doesn't rank high. You don't mind do you?'_

_Ginny blushed. 'Why no Professor I-'_

'_Call me Henry. Much more informal and friendly I feel.' He took a sip of his drink and Ginny, followed suit. As soon as she had she immediately regretted it. What had her father always said? Rising from her seat, she began mumbling an excuse to leave and Henry, to her surprise didn't try and stop her. Almost as she reached the door she felt her legs give way. Her last memory was her, falling towards the ground._

_Hours later, Ginny stirred. She was lying on a couch in a room she did not recognize. Gradually parts of the evening came back to her, the game, the teacher, the drink-. _

_Frightened, Ginny gingerly tested her legs and, when she found they could support her weight once again, fled back to Gryffindor tower._

And Ginny twisted and turned through the flames, her thoughts journeyed to one other memory of a similar time.

_Two days before the end of term, Gryffindor won their match against Ravenclaw. It had been a close match, only narrowly won by a good goal from Ginny, not one set out in Harry's game plan and then, seconds later, Harry spotted the snitch two feet from where he was. _

_There was a party in the common room but Harry and Ginny left shortly after it was started and went to the room of requirement. They always did this after a match. It was when they spent quality time together discussed the future. Tonight however, was to be slightly different. _

_Inside was a beautiful room. It had a table set for two in the corner and on the other side a large bed. That had never been there before. Harry took Ginny's hand. _

'_I want you to know that you're the world to me. I will do anything for you Ginny, anything. I also respect your wishes Gin' so it is only if you want to.'_

_Ginny thought hard. She remembered the night in Henry's office. Well, she remembered the start of it. She turned back to Harry, eagerly awaiting her answer. She couldn't disappoint him. He had been so loving and patient. Staring into his green eyes Ginny nodded her head 'I'm ready Harry, I am.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny felt herself being jolted out of the fire. She staggered as she arrived but after regaining her balance looked around the room. It was exactly how a Sports Professors office should look. There was a cabinet full of all the schools trophies to her left. In pride of place, the enormous quidditch cup ladened with red and golden ribbons to mark its current owners. Surrounding this, was an assortment of smaller cups and trophies, representing the new sports that Fripping had introduced to the school.

On the other side of the room was a small desk, covered with an array of parchment, books and photographs. Ginny stiffened. Would he want to add to this collection once she had spoken to him?

At this moment, the door opened and in walked the man who had haunted Ginny's dreams for so long. He stopped where he was when he saw Ginny and, after a moments hesitation extended his hand

'Miss Weasley, what a surprise, what can I do for you?' Ginny refused the hand 'How dare he be so callous' she thought.

Fripping, sensing Ginny's anger, dropped the hand and motioned towards the chair opposite his desk.

'If I may speak first' he asked Ginny who had just opened her mouth.' As I am aware of why you have come here and I want to explain my decision so you can understand why I has to do it.'

Ginny gasped. So he _had_ planned it all along. He was revolting. She began regretting coming here alone, what if he tried it again. Well at least this time she would be ready.

'Miss Weasley, I-'

'Don't you _dare_ have the audacity to call me Miss Weasley! You cannot use that form of formality after calling me Ginny for so long. It's cowardly to revert to the official titles after you have acted with shame.

Fripping looked flabbergasted. 'Shame Miss-, Ginny. I hardly think that I have acted with shame. I have to consider the repercussions and yours have the potential to be far too great on the others. I can't risk it. I admit I may have acted in a tactless way but really Ginny, you must have seen it coming.'

Ginny's mouth fell open. Was he calling her easy? Was he implying that she had asked for it? Well, she practically had his reasoning, now all she needed was from him to finally admit to the act, then, at last she could begin to clear up the mess her life was.

'So, you deliberately did it.' Her words came out as no more than a whisper. 'You had the full intention of doing it?'

For the first time, the professor looked sympathetic.

'Ginny, I know how much it means to you and I'm sorry that I was the one who had to do it but I just felt that there were so many factors supporting my decision. And when you mother-'

'My mum!' Ginny shouted the words. This couldn't be right. Her mum had reacted worse than anyone else. She wouldn't have, no, no. He was clearly making it all up now, trying to make it seem as though he was not in control.

'MY MUM WOULDN'T HAVE LET YOU DO THIS.' Bellowed Ginny. 'YOU'RE A LIAR AND INDESCENT AND I WILL HAVE THE MINISTRY ONTO YOU.'

'Ginny, please control yourself. Calm down. Please talk sensibly. I understand you are upset but the ministry is hardly going to listen to a girl raving on that her sports coach wouldn't let he become Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Your mother sent me an owl explaining your current arrangements and she suggested that I refrain from making you captain because it would distract you from your other duties at home. I also felt that the responsibility would be too much pressure on you.'

There was a painful silence during which Fripping was sitting, looking directly at Ginny with the calm authority of a person who knows they are in the right. Ginny, was starring, straight into the man's eyes, disbelief pouring over her. He couldn't think this is what she was here for- her not being Quidditch Captain. She hadn't received the official letter from Hogwarts for a start and anyway, who in their right mind would be so concerned over a trifle incident like that. Unless-. Ginny's heart skipped a beat. What if he hadn't, she had only ever assumed, there was concrete evidence, unless you counted Lily.

Her mind in a haze, Ginny stood up and stumbled towards the fire.

'Ginny, I am sorry' Fripping called as she hastily stepped into the flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm sorry the last chapter was short but I had/have writers block as well as University exams.**

Platform 9 ¾ was hot and busy. Hogwart's students saying hurried goodbyes to family and greeting friends with excited squeals of delight. Ginny had not yet partaken in any of these. There would be ample time to see her friends on the train. A whole crowd of people had come to see her go for several reasons. Both her parents were there, the last time they would be required to come here now that Ginny was in her final year of school. Charlie had come to see her off; he was leaving for Brazil any day now. Ron was there to; he had said nothing since they had arrived. She couldn't understand his emotions. Hermione had just arrived. She would be gone as soon as Ginny was gone for her training as a Healer at St. Mungos had just begun and was intense. Then there was Harry, next to her with his arm round her shoulders. And, in her arms was baby Lily, fast asleep. She had quite a lot of hair for one so young and it was all jet black- like most babies. Her eyes were closed but if they had opened Ginny would have seen them, a very pure blue.

'Typical,' Ginny mused 'as soon as I'm with company who will look after her she shuts up and sleeps.'

The name 'Lily' had been Ginny's own idea. Nobody else knew of her incident with Henry but if it were ever to come out, she wanted people to be sure who she thought the father was- even if deep inside she wasn't.

Ginny looked around. Everyone was there for her. She was touched but she also knew what they were waiting for. This was, the last time she would see Lily for two weeks and everyone expected her to be emotional. Permission had been granted that, on official Hogsmeade days, Ginny would be allowed home to see her baby. She hadn't particularly wanted this, Hogsmeade was much more inviting but there had been no negotiation. Now she was about to depart, but first, she had to give her audience what they had been waiting for.

Ginny had mastered incantation without words at the end of last year. Using this, she filled her eyes with tears. Then she hugged Lily tight and buried her face into her daughter's body. A moment later, she thrust the baby into Harry's arms, kissed him and fled onto the train. She knew she had done enough and the quick dash to the train would be perceived by her family that it was too hard for her to leave and let go so must be done quickly.

Ginny heaved a sigh and sat down in her compartment. She felt awful that she did not appear to have the bond of love that was meant to empower every mother. During her reluctant pregnancy everyone had told Ginny that when the baby came she would instantly feel different. It was clear in some peoples tone of voice, (notably her mother's and Harry's) that they hoped once the baby was born Ginny would want to end her studies and settle down with Harry. This had not happened. Ginny felt no more maternal than she had when she had discovered she was pregnant. Initially she had willed herself to become infatuated with Lily like everyone appeared to be but she could not make it happen. Instead, she continued to be interested with the same things as she had been before. She worked to regain her figure. She went to a 'coming of age party' to test her popularity. She bought all the books required for her final school year and, looking uncannily like Hermione, spent the remainder of her summer reading them.

It wasn't that Ginny rejected her daughter; she was concerned for her, but only as much as she was concerned for other children. She truly couldn't see the fascination that others had with Lily, watching her sleep, blow bubbles and pass wind were not very interesting pastimes. Still there would be a few weeks of peace and quite now. She could lie in at the weekends and spend her evenings relaxing and socialising, not changing nappies. Naturally she would try out for the Quidditch team, they might have been able to stop her being captain but they couldn't stop her being the best Chaser in the school. Hadn't she been trained by Harry Potter, the best Quidditch Captain the school had had. All those summers of playing with her brothers and Harry had paid off. There had been rumours last year that Fripping wanted to introduce a school Quidditch team and they could play against other magical schools. She would go to tryouts for that. Then there was all her school work. You didn't hang around with Hermione Granger for seven years and not pick up a few tips of studying. Her ambition of becoming an Auror was in spitting distance. One more year of hard work and she would be on the programme.

With a thud she remembered all the obstacles she would need to pass to get to that stage- her grades, her mum, Harry, Lily. Ginny shook her head. Now was not the time to worry about this. Hadn't she won the fight to come back to school. Hadn't she been able to avoid marriage. She must revels in these victories for now. Quickly glancing in the mirror on her way out, Ginny left the compartment and went to find her friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank-you for all the reviews. I will try and clear up a few more grey areas. Ok Ginny isn't sure that she was raped by Henry but when she went to his office she used a poker face so-to-speak. She was hoping that he would confess- by doing so prove her theory but he didn't. This is one of the reasons why she hasn't mentioned the incident to anyone- nothing may have happened. Yes she did sleep with Harry, I didn't want to go into too much detail 'cos I'm not sure how the rating scale works on here sorry! **

**A majority of babies are born with black hair and blue eyes- hence why no questions would be asked at this stage. **

**The party Ginny went to was a 'coming of age party'. I should have explained- it's the equivalent of an 18th in the UK in my story. **

**Also, I have invented a seeker college otherwise where do all these people train for their jobs! I'm thinking outside the box a little to fit my ideas, sorry if you don't like some of the extras.**

Chapter 9

It was summer, and the lake was glistening next to Ginny. She was sitting, propped up under a tree, transfiguration book in lap, wand in hand. Her final exam was tomorrow and she was practising like mad. Of all her N.E.W.T subjects she found this the hardest and she needed a good pass. If she were to convince her mum that training to become an Auror was a good idea, she required the results to back up her argument.

As she waved her wand over a patch of grass, attempting to transfigure it into a tree, a shadow fell over her. Looking up, Ginny saw Karen and Klara, two of her friends. 'Hey' she said as they sat down either side of her.

Karen was a well known party girl. As soon as she had been allowed to use magic outside of school she had turned her bath into a swimming pool and invited everyone round. Klara, slightly more reserved than either Ginny or Karen was very rich. She had been to a muggle boarding school till she was eleven and when she had finished at Hogwarts she was going to a muggle finishing school in Switzerland. She had been betrothed to the son of a muggle Duke since she was three and so, never expected to work- her future was already decided for her. That was how she had ended up as Karen's friend. United in the belief that they didn't need studying to get them anywhere in life the two girls had scrapped through each year by the skin of their teeth. Ginny, loved socialising with these two. They knew all the places to go and the people to meet. There was never a dull moment. However she did realise that she had to study- not being fortunate enough to be heiress to a miniature Kingdom.

'Gin' asked Karen stretching out her legs 'what do you think of us going up to Scotland for a month or so in the summer. If we get a cottage in the highlands we could use magic and there would be no one around to suspect a thing.'

Ginny looked up. This was something she would love to do. Escape her commitments after a hard year working away. Nothing but relaxation and parties and fun. Her hear yearned to do it but she knew her mother wouldn't agree. Mrs Weasley would insist that if Ginny were to go she would have to take Lily with her. If that was the case there was no point going. Karen continued talking

'We were thinking that each of us could bring someone. Klara naturally will bring Stanley, he needs to get used to being engaged to a witch anyway, I might take Ross and we thought you could ask Harry. Imagine, us having a holiday with the Harry Potter!'

Ginny knew this wouldn't work. Harry was besotted with his daughter and he was continually pressurising Ginny to return home to Lily. Still, if she went she could bring Hermione with her, or Debbie or anyone really. It was tempting, to escape her duties for a month or so. After a holiday she would feel refreshed and ready to battle her mother over her Auror training. She looked across at the two excited faces next to her. They had organised the whole thing, would it be fair to let them down.

'Ok' Ginny replied 'I'll come. I've just to find a plausible excuse to feed my mum with.

Three days after Ginny's last exam she received a letter. She looked at the plain white envelope suspiciously- she had expected it to be red. Wearily, Ginny took out the folded parchment and scanned the contents. She gasped. Here it was, in black and white, her mother's permission for Ginny to go to Scotland for three weeks on a promotional tour of Miranda Goshawk and her works. She hadn't for even a minute expected Mrs Weasley to fall for such a pathetic excuse- that Miranda had singled her and two others out to join her, promoting the benefits of magical study. Ginny left the hall at a sprint to give the good news to Karen and Klara.

It was amazing. Ginny looked round the cottage. Her mother's letter had come a week ago and the girls had wasted no time in organising the most prolific Hogwarts students holiday ever. The cottage looked derelict from the outside but a wave of Karen's wand and the inside had been transformed into a miniature palace. There were ornate staircases, fountains gushing pumpkin juice and mirrors emblazoned with diamonds. This Ginny conceded was only the entrance hall.

'Right' said Klara dropping her pile of trunks at the foot of the stairs. Philip will take these to our rooms. Meanwhile we must start getting ready, there isn't much time.'

'Ready?' queried Ginny 'For what?'

'For our house-warming party. We can't be accommodating a cottage like this and not throw a party!' exclaimed Karen. 'The guests are arriving at 7 o'clock and we want them all to have a good time.'

'Who are the guests?' asked Ginny. She hadn't realised that there would be a large party on their very first night here.

'Oh just a selection of people from all the magic schools.' Klara answered absentmindedly examining her reflection in a nearby mirror. We thought we might as well start expanding our social circles and how better than through a party.'

Ginny looked at her own reflection. It would be good to meet new people. Ones who didn't know that she had a child and was 'off-limits' because the father was Harry Potter. A bit of harmless flirting never did anyone any harm. Smiling, Ginny picked up her bag and ascended the stairs to find her bedroom.

Ginny moaned softly as she backed up against the wall. The man holding her was making her feel like she hadn't for a long while. He looked at her and motioned up the stairs. Ginny thought for a moment. She was on holiday. It wasn't as thought she was at home. And she had been faithful all the way through the school year. No one would ever know. And she needed it desperately. And Clive had promised her a place in the Auror department. It was worth it wasn't it? Hell yes it was. This feeling was bliss, she couldn't stop it now. As he slipped his hand round her she whispered to him and together they began making their way to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Weeeeeeeeeeeeee' cried Ginny as she spun round on the chair at her desk in the office at the Auror Headquarters. It was amazing; she had never seen a chair like it. Her dad had bought it saying the Muggles used them all the time- she could see why. It was so much fun to spin round and round and round. It was another pleasantry to add to the list in her life at the moment. After the party at the cottage, it appeared that Clive had been as good as his word as her mother had sent for her about a week later, ordering Ginny to return home at once. Initially Ginny had assumed she had been found out though she wasn't sure how. No-one had missed her at the party and it appeared that not even Karen had discovered her secret.

When Ginny had arrived back at the Burrow she found her mum in frenzy. There were balloons and lights everywhere. A huge banner had been erected in the back garden reading 'Well Done Ginny- Auror in training!' Initially Ginny hadn't been able to register the meaning of the words. It was only when she jumped on by Fred and George that she began to understand what had happened. It transpired that the Auror Headquarters had contacted Mr Weasley and informed him that an anonymous source from within the department had suggested that she would be a valuable asset. Because of this extraordinary offer, her N.E.W.T results were released a week earlier than all the others to see if they adequate. Her transfiguration hadn't been but, because she had been considered on recommendation it didn't seen to matter.

Mrs Weasley had been overcome. It seemed that, however much she had insisted the Ginny was to end her education after her N.E.W.Ts, having her daughter personally sought after for the department had dramatically altered her view. The innate desire for every mother wanting her children to succeed had worked its magic- and Ginny was the reciprocate of this process.

Harry too had understood. She knew that at one point it had been his dream to become an Auror, so she suspected the he was going to live the experience he could have had through her. It had been decided that Ginny would remain at the Burrow where her mother could continue to care for Lily in the day but at night Ginny would take over.

Ginny looked around her office. As an Auror in Training (AIT) she shared the same offices as the fully fledged workers but had minimal sole responsibilities. She was assistant on a lot of different cases but the training part of her job required a lot of her time. As she spun on her chair once again the glint of a small diamond on her finger caught the light. Ginny smiled as she stopped to look at it. It was one of those rings that captivated everyone's attention though it was only small. Harry and she had agreed that working as an Auror a discreet and practical ring was the type she would need. The decision to become engaged had been made jointly for a variety of reasons. Ginny was in such a good place in her life, Harry was now on the reserve international British Quidditch team and, if truth be told, Ginny had felt very guilty about her night at the party and how it had resulted in all her dreams coming true. It was a compromise on her behalf- it wasn't marriage but it was a commitment. So many people were made happy by seeing the ring sparkle on her finger it seemed to Ginny to be worth it. Her intimate relationship with Harry was better than it had been for a long while. Lily to, was blossoming. She was fast approaching her first birthday and beginning to explore what everything within reach did. You had to watch her like a hawk her own mother had said one evening when Lily had nearly fallen backwards off the bed.

There was just one final thing that irritated Ginny. She still felt she had to know. Henry. What had happened? If it was what she had always assumed she knew she must expose him for the scum he was. But if he hadn't- well then what? What on earth could have made her collapse like that, and why, if there was an innocent explanation had Henry never mentioned the incident? Ginny had been thinking of him a lot more recently. She was pretty sure it was down to the environment she was working in- you became suspicious of everyone and Ginny had good reason to be suspicious of Henry. It was while she starring absentmindedly at her gorgeous ring that the idea hit her like a Bludger. Why on earth the idea had never occurred to her before she didn't know. It was perfect and hazard free.

Hurrying across the office, Ginny went to where a load of owls were sitting on perches waiting for letters. Ginny scribbled one that read

_Mum, I'm taking today off to be with Lily. You go into Diagon Alley- I know_

_you need to. I will be home in 10 minutes. Love Gin_

The nearest Brown Owl took the parchment in its mouth and flew up the spout and out of sight. Ginny then proceeded over to the signing out book. By her name she wrote that she was completing home study. Picking up her wand from the desk Ginny scuttled out of the room and towards to the Floo Network.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING and SPOILER: some people may be upset by this chapter. Do not read if you will be disturbed by infant death!**

Chapter 11

As Ginny arrived in the fire she heard a pop, suggesting Mrs Weasley had just disapperated. She looked around the kitchen, saw Lily in her chair and a note stuck to table beside her-

_Darling I can't thank-you enough for taking today off-_

_I have been desperate to get to Madam Malkins._

_I have left Lily's lunch in a caldron on the side, she eats_

_around midday and then has a nap._

_Didn't I always tell you that you would want to be with_

_her eventually. Have a great time_

_Mum xxx_

Lily cooed and waved her arms. In response Ginny picked her up for a hug. She wasn't bad really, when you thought of other babies people had. Ones that cried from dawn till dusk and nothing would settle them. Lily was now straining to be put down. As soon as Ginny did, Lily crawled off into the front room. Did all babies crawl at her age; Ginny wondered or was Lily special? After pondering on this for a moment Ginny remembered why she had come home.

'I need to know the truth' she muttered under her breath as she began looking through the piles of books on the mantelpiece. She recalled seeing the book she was after once, many years ago. It was ancient; her father had confiscated it from the Malfoys during one of the very first raids on their house. Mr Malfoy, after noticing it had been taken, had threatened Mr Weasley if he made its presence known to anyone. It seemed that Mr Weasley had listened because the book was kept with all their others. It was never used, but never destroyed. It contained powerful spells, potions and incantations, the type that had strict Ministry regulations, including, if Ginny remembered correctly Veritaserum.

Spying the book on the topmost shelf Ginny levitated herself to get it. It was dusty and crumbling at the edges. There was no contents page. Ginny began flicking through the volume aware that Lily could be heard in the living room playing with some toy or another.

At last with a yelp of joy Ginny saw the potion she wanted. The illustrations round the edge showed a man spilling out the contents of his soul- quite literally if Ginny was to take the picture seriously. She had never seen the potion being used- only ever heard of its power. Glancing down Ginny saw that most of the ingredients were easily accessible and that the potion only needed to simmer for 4 hours. She had feared it would be much longer. A distant memory sprang into her memory of Snape telling Umbridge you had to wait for a full moon cycle.

'This' muttered Ginny 'must be why the recipe for Veritaserum is difficult to come across. It would be so easy for anyone to whip it up. We would be spewing the truth everywhere.' Humming to herself, Ginny began collecting all the necessary ingredients together. Frogs eyes, rabbit liver, essence of Gnome, fig leaves, the list was quite long. A bubble of excitement surrounded Ginny. She had always loved potions- not the teachers but the ability to concoct an array or life saving remedies just by mixing a variety of everyday substances together.

Ginny didn't notice the time fly; she was so absorbed in her work. It wasn't until, several hours later she looked at the clock and gasped- it was nearly half past one. Lily was meant to have been fed ages ago and should be sleeping now. Kicking herself for forgetting her mother's one instruction, Ginny hastily added salt to the potions and, reckoning that it could be left for a few minutes, went off in search in Lily. Upon entering the living-room a quick glance told her the Lily wasn't there. Come to think of it, Ginny remembered, she hadn't heard Lily for a while.

'Oh god she'll be in the garden.' But one speedy search told her that Lily hadn't made it outside. Ginny was panicking now. She recalled her mother saying that Lily needed to be watched like a hawk. 'Damn'. Where was she? She could only crawl she couldn't have got far. But Ginny had been working for so long; she may have crawled miles- left the garden and set of down the road! As this thought entered Ginny's mind she heard from inside a distant bang followed a long series of thuds.

Ginny stood absolutely still. She knew what those noises meant. She herself had done the same thing when she was small. In a flash Ginny was at the foot of the stairs and screaming at the sight in-front of her. Instinctively and carefully Ginny picked up her daughter and laid her on the sofa. There wasn't a sound or a movement coming from either girl. The babies eyes were still open. They were bright green. In that instant, Ginny learnt two life changing things. That she didn't need a truth potion and it seemed never had. It wasn't important to her now anymore. Deep down she had always felt it was Harry's but never dared to embrace these feelings, just in case. She also realised that, however much she had neglected Lily- she had always loved her. Ginny had believed that she didn't have any special feelings for her daughter, but she did now. She had all along, but had been too selfish to realise it.

And collapsing on the floor next to her baby, Ginny wept, like she never had before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

And it had all come out.

The inquest concluded accidental death. Ginny's psychologist concluded that she hadn't wanted to fall into the traditional female Weasley role of stay-at-home-mother. The Auror Headquarters concluded that the job was too much of a strain. Hogwarts concluded that Fripping was a dangerous man who had tormented other girls in a similar fashion, leaving them unsure of what had happened and too weak to tell anyone. Even they had never extracted from him his true motive; it was so deep that truth spells galore could not penetrate it.

Mrs Weasley blamed herself. She was a terrible mother who had missed her daughter's plea for help. Mr Weasley said that if he hadn't mounted expectation on Ginny so young this would never have happened. Ron blamed himself for rejecting Harry. If he had been tolerant, it could have all been different. Harry blamed himself. He should have cared for Lily himself and forgotten his team. Ginny would have worked and he could have raised Lily. Ginny was angry at all of them. Why couldn't just let her take responsibility. It was entirely her fault. She had been careless and selfish and stupid. Only Hermione seemed to understand this. She never once told Ginny she wasn't to be blamed but she never scorned her either and the Daily Prophet was. Hermione said its how life was. You make mistakes

'The important part is that you learn from them.' Hermione had told Ginny one sunny evening. They were sitting under the same tree they had been a year ago. So much had changed and yet they were still drawn here.

Lily was buried round the other side of the same tree. It seemed only right in Ginny's eyes.

'People think I will forget her that I will move on because I never showed her any real attention. But I can't do that, she always be near me, reminding me of the lack of interest I took in her' Ginny wept. When she slept all she saw were babies crawling round and round in circles. It was an endless nightmare.

'Gin, have you tried conjuring a patronous recently?' Hermione asked.

'No' sniffed Ginny 'why?'

'I think you should, here right now.'

Ginny was about to argue when weakness over took her. If she didn't, Hermione would keep pestering her. Sighing she raised her wand and imagined Lily playing on the floor next to her. Erupting from her want was a dove. There was something about the eyes of the dove that looked oddly familiar. Ginny gazed in to the birds eyes and saw that, they were coloured. She had never seen this in a patronous before. They were bright green and sparkled. Ginny knew those eyes. She understood why Hermione had wanted her to do this. If her guardian was Lily, then she couldn't resent her from the grave could she! Tears filled her eyes again as the figure soared away.

Months later, Ginny could be found sitting in a Muggle waiting room. This time though there were obvious differences. Ginny wasn't pale with worry and she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her was Harry, his hand in hers.

'Ginny Weasley' the receptionist called. Ginny rose and ascended the stairs.

'Good morning _Miss_ Weasley' called the Doctor as she entered the room. Ginny smiled. It was the same man she has seen nearly two years ago. So he had known then. Well, it didn't matter anymore. The Doctor also sensed that the news wanted this time was the opposite to the last. His mouth spread into a broad gin

'Congratulations Miss Weasley. You are pregnant.'

It was the happiest moment that Ginny could ever remember.' Oh thank-you, thank-you' she stuttered.'

'Feel more prepared this time?' Ginny nodded her head and answered

'I've grown into it.'

Minutes later she ran out of the surgery and into Harry's waiting arms. One look told him all. He picked her up and swung her around, both oblivious to all the people starring at them. The receptionist was smiling and an old lady nearby called

'I hope it goes well for you kids, Lord knows not enough people are happy about pregnancy anymore.'

Hand in hand Ginny and Harry left. They walked down an alleyway and apparate away. But not into the Weasley house. Not just yet. They arrived together next to the large tree in the garden. Together they told Lily about her younger brother or sister. Then, holding hands they looked out over the village. Neither was speaking. Harry was deciding that their child would grow up near here. It was the perfect setting.

'Thank-god' Ginny was thinking. 'I was given another chance. This time I won't mess it up.' She turned to look up at Harry who at that moment looked down at her. And simultaneously they spoke

'This time it will be different'.

The End

**A/N ok this is the first ever fan fiction that I have completed. It's a weird feeling! I am planning another one but much more lighthearted and comical hopefully- I've never really done amusing writing so any advice will be gratefully excepted. **

**Thank-you to everyone who has read this, it's a real confidence boost. I know I ended the Fripping thing suddenly but to be honest he had sort of faded and I couldn't think of an interesting way to re-introduce him.**

**Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed it. **


End file.
